


Perhaps in another time

by W33hawken



Series: DR3 AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W33hawken/pseuds/W33hawken
Summary: What if Hajime never left?(Or, how Hajime and Chiaki's last conversation should've went)





	Perhaps in another time

  
The fountain carried a soothing sound, familiar and comforting. She found herself smiling whenever she heard it's water running.  
  
But it wasn't always like that. There was a time where it held no meaning, none of the feelings it carried.  
  
At one point, it was an empty sound.  
  
She remembered the day it meant something, though. How could she forget?  
  
It was when she met him.  
  
She had met him by chance. She was engrossed in her game, her surrondings might as well have been silent. There was no sound. There was no world. There was no Hope's peak.  
  
Only her game.  
  
And then she bumped into him.  
  
"Um... are you ok?"  
  
That was the first thing he had ever said to her. Not the most classy or impactful choice of words, but they got the job done.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
And that, was the first thing she ever said to him.  
  
Then she walked right past him. She was eager to get back to her game after all. She could afford no distractions. She had just walked right by him, as if he didn't matter.  
  
Now, nothing could be further from the truth.  
  
Had he not said his next words, she and him would've never formed the bond that she cherished with all her heart today.  
  
"Is that Gala Omega?"  
  
The rest was history. With his words, he pulled her back, and although he didn't explicitly state it, he offered her something she had never had before.  
  
A friend.  
  
And they kept meeting ever since. Today was no exception. The sun hung low in the sky, giving the area an orange glow. The trees swayed slightly with the breeze. She enjoyed all the sounds. The sounds she began to pay attention to because of him.  
  
She heard footsteps, and turned her head.  
  
There he was. But, something was a little off. He looked downcast as he made her way to him. She called out to him as he approached.  
  
"Hey Hinata!"  
  
She walked up closer to her, and she pulled out a bag from her back.  
  
"Look, I got a new game for us to play!"  
  
She looked at him expectantly, waiting for his usual stammering and insistence that he wasn't gonna be good at it.  
  
But it never came. In it's place, was a look she hadn't seen before.  
  
A resigned look. He shook his head, and spoke.  
  
"Sorry, I can't. It's just that I have somewhere really important to be today, I can't miss it."  
  
That was dissapointing, but understandable. People were busy all the time.  
  
"Okay." She responded. She hoped it didn't sound too desperate.  
  
He began to leave without another word. There was something bothering him, but what?  
  
The way he held his head. How sad, yet resolute his tone was just now. Those were giving off alarms in her mind.  
  
But the thing that bugged her most, was how... final, it sounded. Like they weren't going to see each other again.  
  
"Hinata, wait!"  
  
He stopped in his tracks, and turned around.  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
Now that she had his attention, this was a whole other ballgame. What could she say? Was she wrong, and just worrying for nothing?  
  
"Um..."  
  
She felt herself try to take back her words. She was being paranoid, there was no other explanation.  
  
Perhaps in another life, she would've believed that part of herself.  
  
"... You matter, ok? Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."  
  
He seemed taken aback by her words, as if they struck him in the heart.  
  
"Chiaki..."  
  
She felt the rest of her words return.  
  
"You don't have to have a talent to be special. We're Ultimates, sure, but we aren't the end all be all. At the end of the day, we're still growing too. We're the same in that way. Our only difference being that we already chose our path, and you haven't."  
  
She walked towards him until they were only a foot apart.  
  
"You have so many options, so many professions, so many versions of Hinata you can be. You can be Hinata the doctor, or Hinata the firefighter, or writer, or whatever! But even though you have those options, or you become an Ultimate, there's one thing that's never changing. You're always going to be Hajime Hinata. And if you take away my talent, I'm still always going to be Chiaki Nanami. The talent doesn't make you truly special."  
  
She placed a hand on her heart and smiled at him.  
  
"It's the person you are here that does."  
  
He didn't move, but his face did all the talking. He seemed to be having an inner conflict with whatever was troubling him.  
  
He returned her smile after a moment, shaking his head.  
  
"When you put it like that, how could I disagree?"  
  
She beamed at him, but her face soon fell.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She looked back up at him, and fidgeted with the case in her hands.  
  
"Well... It's just, I was so excited to hang out with you today that I didn't really make any other plans. I should've asked to see if you were busy first."  
  
For the last time, he turned to the direction of where his destination was. Her words echoed through his mind.  
  
_You matter, ok?_  
  
He found himself genuinely grinning as he turned to face her again. He put a hand on her head.  
  
"That's okay. I think my schedule is free, actually."  
  
Her face lit up.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yep. And it looks like I have time to play all day long! Let's go watch you dust me 50 times in a row!"  
  
She giggled as she softly took his hand and lead him towards the direction of Hope's Peak. He looked back one final time.  
  
Perhaps, in another life, he would've taken it.


End file.
